powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Bullet Projection
The power to fire bullets of elements/energy. Sub-power of Elemental Attacks. Variation of Bullet Projection. Capabilities User can create/generate and fire bullets of various elemental materials. Applications * Elemental Generation/Energy Generation * Impale Variations * Acid Bullet Projection * Air Bullet Projection ** Smoke Bullet Projection * Darkness Bullet Projection * Earth Bullet Projection * Electric Bullet Projection * Energy Bullet Projection * Fire Bullet Projection * Heat Bullet Projection * Light Bullet Projection * Water Bullet Projection ** Ice Bullet Projection Associations * Bullet Generation * Bullet Hell * Bullet Projection * Elemental Artillery * Elemental Attacks * Enhanced Accuracy * Missile Generation Limitations * Bulletproof Durability is the perfect counter. * May be unable to create elements, being limited to shaping from already existing sources. * Bullets' small size may cause insignificant damage, depending on energy input. Known Users Gallery File:Weissschnabel.gif|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) using Weissschnabel to generate a large barrage of sharpened ice bullets. File:Nami_Kusunoki's_Ice_Claws.png|Nami Kusunoki (Alive: The Final Evolution) freezing atmospheric moisture to create ice claws that she can fire off as sharp bullets. File:Deek_Slathky's_Freeze.png|Deek Slathky (Black Cat) using his Freeze to create and launch ice bullets. File:Guncho_Tsurara.gif|Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) using Guncho Tsurara to launch a barrage of sharpened ice bullets. File:LaGota.gif|Tier Harribel (Bleach) using La Gota to fire compressed water bullets strong enough to demolish buildings. File:Air_Shattering_Energy_Ball.jpg|Oceanus Shenron (Dragon Ball) using her Air Violent Ki-Bullet to fire off compressed air bullets with shattering results. File:Dark_Delete.png|Zero (Fairy Tail) using Dark Delete to generate bullets of darkness energy. File:Ice-Make_Arrows.gif|Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) using Ice-Make: Arrows to fire many sharpened ice projectiles. File:Water_Release_Water_Dragon_Bullet_Technique.png|Zabuza Momochi and Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) both using Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique to fire off giant water bullets in the form of dragons. File:Ice_Release_Swallow_Snow_Storm.PNG|Fubuki Kakuyoku (Naruto) using Ice Release: Swallow Snowstorm to launch a barrage of ice bullets in the shape of sharpened swallows. File:Third_Hokage_earth_bullets.png|Hiruzen Sarutobi (Naruto) using Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullets to fire off bullets of mud. File:Wind_Release_Drilling_Air_Bullet.png|Shukaku (Naruto) using Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet to produce a gigantic compressed air bullet capable of leveling an entire forest, and can even rapid fire. File:Water_Release_Gunshot.png|Gamabunta (Naruto) using Water Release: Gunshot to fire giant water bullet proportionally to his size. File:Water_Formation_Wall_blocks_Water_Fang_Bullet.png|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using Water Release: Water Fang Bullet to fire drilling bullets of water, which increases its ability to pierce and kill. File:Ishidate's_Stone_Manipulation.png|Ishidate (Naruto) using his gauntlet to manipulate and firing stone fragments as bullets. File:Great_Vacuum_Cannon.png|Seimei (Naruto) using Great Vacuum Cannon to fire invisible air bullets with great knock-back force, sending Naruto flying back. File:Water_Release_Great_Water_Mass_Bullets.png|Isobu (Naruto) using Water Release: Great Water Mass Bullet to fire off water bullets of incredible force. File:Chidori_Senbon.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using his Chidori Senbon to fire a barrage of electrical needle bullets for piercing damage. File:Air_Bullets.JPG|Nagato (Naruto) shooting multiple bullets of air with great force and speed. File:Fire_Release_Flame_Bullet.png|Jiraiya (Naruto) using Fire Release: Flame Bullet to launch an oil-empowered flame bullet. File:Successive_Shots_Sand_Drizzle.png|Gaara (Naruto) using Successive Shots Sand Drizzle to fire a barrage of sand bullets. File:Vacuum_Sphere.png|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) using Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere to fire off multiple piercing air bullets. File:Vacuum_Great_Sphere.JPG|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) using Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere to fire off a giant, explosive air bullet. File:Water_Release_Great_Shark_Bullet_Technique.png|Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) using the Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique to create a giant water bullet in the form of a shark. File:Sasuke_Uchiha_(Naruto)_Inferno_Style_Yasaka_Magatama_Beads.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Inferno Style: Yasaka Beads/Blaze Release: Yasaka no Magatama to fire off very destructive bullets of black fire. Gengetsu Hōzuki's Water Gun Technique.gif|Gengetsu Hōzuki/Second Mizukage (Naruto) using the Water Gun Technique to fire a compressed water bullet that can pierce through a sand clone. Suigetsu's Water Gun Two Guns.gif|Suigetsu Hōzuki (Naruto) using Water Gun: Two Guns to fire two water bullets simultaneously File:Wind_Release_Sand_Scattering_Bullets.png|Shukaku (Naruto) using Wind Release: Sand Scattering Bullets to fire off a mass of sand bullets enhanced by his wind. File:Arlong_tossing_Water_Bullets.png|Arlong (One Piece) tossing simple water droplets with his immense fishman strength, turning them into deadly bullets. File:Hyappatsu_Mizudeppo.png|Chew (One Piece) using his Hyappatsu Mizudeppo to fire water bullets rapidly and with great force. File:Breeze_Breath_Bomb.png|Mr. 5 (One Piece) firing Breeze Breath Bomb, explosive air bullets produced from his breath. File:Rankyaku_Lupus_Fall.png|Jabra (One Piece) using Rankyaku: Lupus Fall to kick off four wolf-shaped compressed air bullets. File:Rankyaku_Sen.png|Kaku (One Piece) using Rankyaku: Sen to kick off a compressed air bullet. File:Tobu_Shigan_Bachi.gif|Rob Lucci (One Piece) using Tobu Shigan: Bachi to flick air bullets for razor sharp damage. File:Ace__Fire_Gun.gif|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) using his Higan attack to fire bullets of flame. File:Kuma_Using_Pad_Ho.png|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) using his Pad Cannon to fire air bullets at immense force and speed. File:Kizaru_Yasakani_no_Magatama.gif|Kizaru/Borsalino (One Piece) unleashing multiple light particles with his Yasakani no Magatama. File:Hody Jones (One Piece) Uchimizu.gif|Hody Jones (One Piece) using Uchimizu to launch a water bullet... File:Hody Jones (One Piece) Yabusame.png|... Yabusame to launch a barrage of water bullets with great force... File:Hody Jones (One Piece) Murasame.gif|... and Mizugokoro: Murasame to fire water bullets in the shape of sharks. File:Aubade_Coup_Droit.png|Brook (One Piece) using Aubade Coup Droit to launch a compressed air bullet with a thrust of his sword. File:SchiggyAquaknarre.png|Squirtle (Pokémon) using Water Gun to fire a streaming bullet of water. File:Anabel_Espeon_Zap_Cannon.png|Anabel's Espeon (Pokémon) using Zap Cannon to fire an electric field bullet for immense and paralytic damage. File:May_Glaceon_Ice_Shard.png|May's Glaceon (Pokémon) using Ice Shard to fire a rapid barrage of ice bullets. File:Bullet_Seed.png|Pansage (Pokémon) using Bullet Seed to fire multiple seeds as bullets for weak, but accumulative, damage. File:Vanillite_Icicle_Spear.png|Vanillite (Pokémon) using Icicle Spear to fire a ice bullets for weak, but accumulative, damage. File:Shards_of_Winter.png|Tōya (Yu Yu Hakusho) using Shards of Winter to fire off slicing ice bullets with a shotgun effect. File:Younger_Toguro's_Finger_Bullet.gif|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) using Finger Flip Bullet to create an air pressure bullet simply by flicking his finger due to his enormous strength. File:Red-Eyes_B._Dragon_Using_Black_Fire_Bullet.png|Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Black Fire Bullet to breath a destructive flaming bullet. File:Gikoru.png|Reycom (Zatch Bell!) using Gikor to fire large ice bullets. File:Ganzu_Akuru.png|Penny (Zatch Bell!) using Ganzu Akur to fire off bullets of water at high velocity. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Projection Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Combat Powers Category:Constructs Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers